The reason we have weapons
by cloisharley
Summary: Sequel to 'REV MY HARLEY'. Clois. More gets uncovered from Lois and Clark's alleyway story...
1. Chapter 1

READ 'REV MY HARLEY' SO U KNOW WHATS GOING ON.

The reason we have weapons

Tess received the copy of Lane and Kent's story on the new weapons dealer.

"So they found it did they? What clever little intrepid reporters they are. You know if the Daily Planet wasn't the bane of my existence and they didn't keep ambushing my extra-curricular activities, I'd be glad they were working for me."

She considered this thoughtfully. But quirking her head to the side shrugged it off "No I don't think so actually, I'd still find them unbearable. Both of them are holding valuable information that I need to know."

Her hand moved across her desk to grasp hold of a brown folder she had been flipping through a lot recently. Its label read 'Athena', the name of the mythic, armed warrior goddess. Tess smiled serenely at the memory that played through her mind. Hadn't Lex always loved stories of ancient battles? This little business venture had been given to her by Lex to keep an eye on. To follow its progression and see it through to completion. Tess believed Lex was right - Business is like war.

She opened the folder, glancing over the information for what felt like the hundredth time. "Well, even if they do get under my skin…" she slammed surveillance photos down on her desk. "…this is not personal, this is business. Plain, no-holes-barred business."

She settled back in her office chair, bringing her hands together in front of her as the smile slid away to contemplative thought.

She starred at the photos again demanding more than they could give her. Searching for something.

Focusing her attention once more on the two figures crumpled together on the ground of the alleyway, she considered once again firing her little informant. Firing was maybe too elusive a term for this situation. Possibly a better defined description like 'Permanent state of decease', would better suite her little guinea pig.

"He should have stayed longer where he was!"

She slammed her fist down on the desk. Anger getting the better of her.

"Obviously something happened after this! Obviously she got healed some how… how did she do it? How did _HE_ do it?"

Something else was also obvious. More work was still needed to get that control serum functioning effectively; its effects didn't hold long enough for Olsen to get more snaps. But Lex never abandoned a project that he started and she wasn't about to do that either.

Least Olsen doesn't remember why he was there, or who sent him.

"Idiot should know better than to believe that I couldn't find a copy of these in my own building."

But as to what else he remembers…

"Maybe he saw something there that I can't get from these photos…" Her gaze became set her mind focused to the upcoming task.

"Whatever it is, I'll find it out."

The smile returned to her lips, spreading a confident smirk across her features as she gazed at the other alley pictures of Lois and Clark. Her eyes settled on the masculine form of her newest employee.

With a voice misleadingly gentle she whispered threats into the shadows of the dull lit office.

"I'll find _all_ your secrets…"

000

**Hey guys I'm back again – and I thought I'd give this story a proper finish cos there's a few things that should**** have been explained in the first part.**

**This is just a little teaser/****prologue if you will.**

**With all that's happening at the moment with Smallville I don't really know where I see these characters going as I had this part written before 'bulletproof' aired.**** But who knows…**

**What is going on with our favourite farmboy Clois fans? Is there a limit to how oblivious Clark can be over Lois's feelings? I never thought I'd say this but I hope Chloe slaps him, then possibly ollie then jimmy when he's feeling better… lol come on Clark us Clois fans are dying for you to wake up and go for coffee in Lois's vicinity. **


	2. Chapter 2

Come on Clark

Between the stress of planning a wedding and coping with her new found hobby working with the meteor challenged, Chloe had been glad to be heading back to her apartment in Smallville. It had been a long day and her head was spinning. "Hopefully this is not another brainiac induced brain splitter" she mumbled.

After getting Clark and Kara out of the Phantom zone she was starting to notice an increase in the headache medication that filled her purse. She would be fine though. She would make sure she was fine – 'Clark shouldn't have to worry about this… He's already got the whole world to think about… and Lois…' she thought as she smiled to herself.

Well at least she had been smiling at these thoughts before her phone rang. It was Jimmy. And the news was not good.

"Are you sure you saw what you thought you saw? You know Clark was meant to be helping Lois move in at the farm today – they wouldn't have had time to go meet a source – Lois has a lot of stuff to move, it would have taken them all day." Especially since Clark couldn't super-speed in front of her Chloe added silently.

"Yes Chloe, I'm sure, I mean my memories a little foggy for some reason but I can not shake the sight of Lois getting… Chloe you have to go check, make sure, for me?" Jimmy sounded extremely panicked. If he was starting to babble like a member of her family he'd either spent too much time near Lois at the office or… this was real…

"Don't worry Jimmy, I'm gonna check in at the Kent farm, I want to know for sure they're OK too…Jimmy did you see who shot at them? Jimmy?"

"…shsh-she just… and the… Clark was yelling…"

"Jimmy focus for me, alright?" She tried to keep her voice calm but Jimmies mumbled commentary was flooding her with fear. She tried to ask him again but before she could, she heard him whimper "They were gone…"

"Who was gone Jimmy?"

He seemed to regain some composure again as a lot of information came spilling through the phone to her.

"Chloe I-I saw the shot, I saw what it did! I was getting down from my spot on one of the warehouses and when I got there – there was no Lois and Clark. They were gone!"

She could hear him start to freak out again but all she could do was sit in shock as he continued.

"I got down and all I found was that lowlife who shot Lois Just lying there unconscious, Clark he-I remember…he he chucked him against the wall… Chloe I've never seen Clark so mad. A-a-nd then I phoned the cops and I used some of the wire fencing near by to tie him to one of the warehouse fire-escapes, and the cops came and – Chloe there was another body!"

Slowly drowning under the weight of what Jimmy was saying Chloe quickly resurfaced to focus again.

"Who was it?"

"I think it was their source Chloe…"

"You think? What do you mean?" Chloe had a feeling she didn't want to know as Jimmy paused, silence emanating from the phone and filling her with dread. "Jimmy…"

"Chloe, whatever was in that bullet it… I don't know what it did, but whoever it was is completely unrecognisable. By the time the police showed up the body had almost completely deteriorated. Chloe this was no ordinary gun shot wound. I saw Lois take that hit…"

"She wouldn't have much time…" Chloe felt like breaking apart. Her cousin could be dying and her best friend was missing. She could only hope that Clark had taken her to get help…

"Did you check the hospitals Jimmy? What did they say?"

"They never made it to a hospital Chloe, and I checked with them all. What if someone else came and took them? I should have got down quicker to help!"

"Jimmy, don't go there." Chloe was at least sure that they hadn't been taken away – Clark would never let that happen. But then why had Lois even got shot? Clark was faster than any bullet… unless there was kryptonite there, which could mean…

No Chloe, now you're going there. "We'll find them Jimmy" She said a little surer than she felt "Just keep trying to get information in Metropolis and I'll check to see if Clark is home, I'm nearly there now. We'll call each other if we hear anything…"

She heard Jimmy respond with a quiet "yeah…" before they hung up.

Putting her hands back on the steering wheel and gripping it tightly, Chloe blinked the silent tears out of her eyes.

"Come on Clark, please be home…"

000

"Come on Clark! You're kidding me right?"

"Nope, I'm not"

"You said we were gonna test your stamina."

Clark chuckled, moving away from Lois, who was still standing at the back door, and moved across the kitchen calling back to her "What did you think that I meant?"

"You know fine well what I thought you meant Clark Kent. You are the only guy I could possibly ever meet who would lie to keep a girl _out_ of his bed." Clark flushed slightly at that but recovered again because he knew more was on the way, and he wasn't disappointed.

"When you said you had 'other things' in mind I kinda thought you actually had '_other things_' in mind." She stated angrily before relaxing and adding seductively, "Less travel by coach, more mile high club."

The tone of her last sentence wasn't lost on Clark, as he watched her move towards him. Lois Lane was no easy woman to dissuade from something she'd set her mind on, he was going to have to play this out carefully.

As she approached Clark, he found that possibly the first thing he had to worry about was making sure he'd completely dissuaded himself out of the situation. This could be very difficult as Lois knew she was good at pushing all the right buttons.

His momentary lapse in concentration had already let her come too close and when he broke from his daze of watching her body sway towards him, he realised that she was staring up at him, letting a knowing seductive smile play across her features as he swallowed nervously. If he wasn't much mistaken there was probably a goofy looking grin all over his face. 'How is it that she does that?' he wondered to himself managing to shake his head clear again.

"Lois, we should be taking things slowly – you've just moved into the house, and that's when we were just friends. Now that we're…"

He gestured between Lois and himself to make his point and all she could do was sigh in exasperation as she moved herself off him.

"I knew I should have taken advantage of you when we were airborne Smallville."

Clark smiled as he watched her move to sit at the kitchen table before he headed to one of the cupboards in search of two mugs.

"Oh really? And how would you have done that?"

"I have ways… But none of these you will see tonight as I am officially cutting you off."

"_You're_ cutting _me_ off? Lois I was the first one who said we should take things slow you wer…"

"Yes you said take things slow, but I am making it _official_ Smallville and _I_ am cutting _you_ off."

Was there any point in arguing with her? Did he ever really win?

Clark could feel the frustration building inside him the way only an argument with her could do it. But he had suspicions of what she was trying to do, and aggravating him like this was only part of her plan. He slowly attempted to let the mounting frustration drain out of him as he added with a tightened smirk "I know what you're trying to do Lane. You think your gonna make me crumble on this?"

"Why whatever do you mean Clark?" She asked in mock sweetness, all but batting her eyelashes at him as she leaned across the table towards him.

A silent battle of wills began as they each tried to stare the other into backing down. Before the stare could evolve into one of longing Clark managed to pull himself back.

"You are a real piece of work you know that?"

"Well I'm glad we got that settled." She smirked confidently at him before he turned to reach for their beverage of choice this evening. "Fire up the hot chocolate Smallville." Lois enthused before she added in an audible undertone, "If I can't have what a girl _wants_ I'll have the other thing a girl wants. That's chocolate before you get any ideas farm boy. Not that you would…"

She leaned against the table hoping to drum out her frustration onto its surface with her finger tips, resting her head in her other hand.

Clark meanwhile was glad Lois couldn't see the look of uncertainty that was on his face as he got their drinks ready. He wondered if he was going to make it much longer without doing exactly what she wanted.

He had hoped that Lois would agree with him about the situation, but if she kept bringing his attention back to the fact that they both wanted each other and were completely alone in a cosy farm house, miles away from the nearest disturbing neighbour and only a matter of meters away from a comfortable looking couch let alone a bed…

It was going to be all on him to make sure this relationship didn't get rushed, and Lois wasn't gonna make it easy…

000

"Clark! Clark! Come on please tell me you're home… Clark!"

"Chloe! I'm here – what's wrong?" Clark was stumbling down the stairs in his jeans and pulling his blue t-shirt back on over his head.

Chloe rushed at him and threw her arms around him.

"Thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried! Is Lois OK? Is she here – I need to see her!"

Momentarily startled by Chloe's reaction Clark managed to pull back just a little so he could see her face. It seemed pale and a worried expression was only slowly beginning to disappear at the sight of him.

"Lois is fine, she's upstairs – Chloe what's happened?" He spoke slowly to her and watched her calm down in front of him. Her body slowly pulled away from him and she put her hand to her head as she began to collect the thoughts that had been running through her mind since Jimmy's phone call.

She turned towards Clark again who was still staring intently back at her, waiting. "Clark, I heard Lois got shot tonight, and then that you guys had just disappeared and you've been missing for a day! I didn't know where you were! I thought they might have had Kryptonite!"

She paused long enough to inhale "OK deep breaths Sullivan – Clark what's going on?"

Clark placed his hands on top of the kitchen table for support as he traced his thoughts back over everything that had happened.

He lifted one of his hands and ran it through his hair, suddenly looking considerably drained, his voice sounding a bit broken as he began. "Lois got shot, she ah… She jumped in front of me, to protect me and she got shot… she nearly…"

Chloe felt numb and she could understand why Clark now looked so pale. "Is Lois OK now? I mean is she still hurt?"

"No she's fine." He let out a sigh of what seemed to Chloe like relief, but then he met her eyes again. "She was injured really badly Chloe, they were experimenting with Kryptonite! So far it doesn't seem to have any effect on me, but humans? Chloe it destroys the body, it takes everything of life away… there was no cure… I had to take her to the fortress…"

The shock of all this information at once was coming of Chloe in waves but she finely managed to process the last sentence of what Clark had said. "You took her to the fortress? As in Jor-El?" Clark nodded in response waiting. "So does this mean…"

"Lois knows my secret" He allowed a smile to form and it seemed to remove the drained look from his expression and bring life to him again. "She knows everything…"

"wha, am, well… wow… what was her reaction? How did she take it? Wow I really wish I was there for that!"

Chloe seemed faintly amused by all this revelation that she had no idea about; and judging by the rather flustered look Clark was sending her she had an idea that it was only going to get more entertaining.

"She was fine with it – do you want some coffee?" Clark said as he moved by her awkwardly, avoiding her investigative stare.

A little bemused Chloe was now even more curious to find out the truth.

"Clark what did she do? Did she threaten to reveal it? Cause I would never have thought her capable of that!"

"No…she'd never do that, I know it's safe with her"

"Well did she throw things at you; did she throw herself at you? What?"

Clark had blushed at that but he collected himself in time hoping that the moment would not be noticed by Chloe. "I think she took it pretty well… surprisingly it wasn't the whole 'I'm an alien' that brought the mad dog out, in true Lois fashion she'd rather jump on some tiny insignificant detail like why I was pretending to be green arrow or what happened on the night of red K that she can't remember."

Chloe giggled to herself she was now sincerely disappointed she hadn't been there – it was obviously quite a show.

"Did you…tell her?"

"Like I said… She knows everything…"

"mmhmm"

Clark was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable under Chloe's searching eyes and was beginning to worry she was reading him like a book.

Chloe continued to hold him in suspense before she finally said "I think I will have that coffee." She smiled roguishly at him "And you better make an extra one because I want to have a word with my cousin."

000


	3. Chapter 3

What's on your mind

Clark swallowed nervously, "You want to see Lois? She's probably asleep – I mean do you really want to wake her?"

"Clark I've just found out that my closest relation has had a near death experience and has finally been enlightened to her frequent brushes with inter-galactic travellers; of course I want to see her."

Chloe looked at Clark in agonised amusement wondering why on earth a super-powered being such as him, would be afraid to wake the 'dreaded' Lane from her slumbers. "Clark, are you afraid of my cousin? You know I doubt that she would stoop to using Kryptonite on you even if she's still angry about the whole green arrow stunt."

Clark's head suddenly snapped up "Kryptonite. Lois still doesn't know about that one yet…"

Chloe looked bemused "Ah not to seem condescending but how did you miss that part out?"

Clark sighed "It never came up really, I did actually forget. I told her about who I am and then things seemed to follow Lois's line of questioning and then… we got a bit distracted."

He noticed Chloe giving him a rather bemused curious look and so he amended "…You know… green arrow… Red K… _big_…fight" He breathed out a slow deep breath hoping Chloe didn't notice that his face was going red and he couldn't seem to meet her eye in his investigative study of the kitchen floor.

"Well that must have been some distraction if you managed to explain about the red K effects but not the green!" Chloe seemed to have donned her reporter's hat and stood waiting in mocking silence, arms folded and eyebrow raised.

"Well once Lois heard about what happened she seemed to follow a different line of… why don't we just go wake her up…"

Enjoying a laugh to herself at Clark's expense, Chloe followed his meandering frame up the stairs of the Kent house towards the room she already expected Lois to be staying in. Clark's room.

Opening the door it was hard to tell if anyone was in the room at all. Chloe supposed Clarks guess that Lois may be asleep was right on the money, as the room was in complete darkness. But the occupant was clearly awake as Chloe heard the movement of the bed from somebody rolling over and then the frustrated tones of one Lois Lane "So you're back, Kent? I _knew_ you'd be back."

Chloe could only turn to stare in complete enjoyment at Clark's reaction, as he looked back and forth between the bed and Chloe's face with an increasingly bewildered and nervous look of embarrassment.

"Ah… well he didn't come alone coz!" Chloe managed to state past her near laughter. Slowly Lois lifted her head from the pillow to stare at the two standing occupants in the doorway, as a light was switched on in the room.

"Gee Smallville thanks for the retinal awaking!"

"That wasn't me! That was Chloe. Not everything that disagrees with your sensitive sleep patterns is the fault of Clark Kent."

"But you _do_ admit then that there are some things that are _completely_ your fault in that area."

Chloe was lost. She was missing some vital key that would translate everything that was going on before her but neither of them looked to be in the position to give her any explanation.

Why would Clark have anything to do with Lois's sleeping patterns… unless…

"Wow, hang on a moment you two…what's goin on here? Are you two… sharing a room?"

Silence filled the room for what felt like an eternity to Clark, before he realised that Lois had lost the power of speech on this one, and was looking to him to fill in the blanks for Chloe. Interpreting correctly Lois's look of mild panic, he managed to form words into a sentence using a voice that he _had_ hoped sounded confident, he would even have settled for just normal. But Clark was not normal.

"It's… ah… not what it sounds like?"

'Well at least Lois doesn't look so worried about Chloe finding out anymore' Clark thought to himself. Lois seemed to now be fixing him with a look that made him feel like he had "Duh" written on his forehead. She rolled her eyes and then returned in rather mutinous tones-

"Yeah, it's _actually_ really _not_ what it sounds like."

'Why does she have to always do that? The woman is driving me crazy!' She knew he wanted her, she'd almost got him earlier when he came in to change. He thought he'd said that Lois could have his mom's room but… what could he say – he was sucker for her hazel eyes… and the fact that she was wearing one of his shirts half buttoned and showing two very visible, long legs… he hadn't stood a chance with an attack like that. His only opening for escape, (_using all the will power that hadn't succumbed to her)_, was when he'd heard Chloe coming up the drive and managed to stumble out of his room in a non too graceful fashion as Lois slammed the door after him.

He noticed she seemed to have changed into her pyjamas since then. But even though the cuddly effect of fluffy bunnies on Lois was endearing, her challenging look that dared him to correct her just got under his skin.

"There's a good reason why I made that decision Lois. We've only just started sharing this place and then you go and start sleeping in my room!"

Chloe's eyebrows rushed skyward as Lois stared silently abashed at Clark once more. With a sheepish look Clark decided to try and offer another exclamation, which did not make this conversation _seem_ to be about what this conversation was _actually_ about.

"I think… there need to be… certain… boundaries drawn Lois… I mean …"

Clark hoped this was inspiration that was striking him "…I mean you can't go around eating all the chocolate cake in the house all the time."

Lois merely looked at him intrigued and waited for the rest of this entertaining speech.

"I mean I want cake too!" Clark blushed slightly, but Chloe thankfully had already turned her head to look at Lois, hoping to share a look of confusion over Clark's crazy compulsiveness. However Lois merely looked curious at Clark's mode of conversation, and at times seemed to waver between exasperation and amusement. 'This is all about some stupid cake!' thought Chloe 'It made more sense when I thought it was just sex… there's a good possibility that I'm the only sane person in this room.'

Clark continued. "You can't have cake inside the bedrooms and you shouldn't be…be always after it in any _other_ room of the house."

"Well I hope these rules apply to you too?" - Stated Lois seriously. Her face may have looked stern, but there was something in her eyes which made Clark suspect that if you could see Lois's inner thoughts, she'd be cramped with laughter and rolling on the floor at Clark's lame cover story.

Clark nodded in answer to her question, half amused himself but managing to keep his face straight.

"Well that's good to hear. But just so you know Smallville?" She sat up a little straighter in the bed.

"If I'm in the kitchen and I want a _piece_ of cake? I'm going get it." She let that settle in Clark's mind before continuing in confidence with her performance,

"In fact, if I want cake in the Talon or if I want cake at the Daily Planet… I'm _going_ to get it."

Clark stared at her, his mouth opening and closing in the attempt to create some appearance of speech pattern, but no response could meet the sweet smirk of victory now inching its way across Lois' features.

"Well good luck trying to keep Lois away from chocolate Clark. If its there she's gonna eat eventually. Nothing short of a locked safe is gonna protect it." Sighed an exasperated Chloe.

While Clark was pondering the frustration of a life in confinement, Chloe looked in wonder between the two of them.

Why was Clark suddenly having the impulse to avoid cake crumbs in the bed? Lois actually agreeing to _abide_ by any form of _house rules_? _Weird…_

Then something struck her…

"Hey, was that why you were in her room earlier? Lois said she 'knew you'd be back'. You were checking that Lois wasn't making crumblies in the bed?"

"No…I well… she… It's not her room!"

"OoooKay."

"Yep Chloe that's what he was in for. Barged right on in…"

"I did not bar-

"…Didn't even knock…"

"I knocked but you didn't seem to h-

"I only managed to get the pesky top layer off…" She flicked her eyes to Clark, "and then he took it away."

Lois looked wistfully away in pretend grief over her loss, but steadily drew hers eyes back to Clark again to bring him under a mocking glare.

Desperate to ease the situation Chloe decided to speak before blood was drawn or possibly the delicate balance of the universe was overthrown.

"Ok I am sensing… tension, and I think I know where it's coming from."

Both heads turned to Chloe, nervously contemplating that possibly not all they had said was lost in translation.

"Look… you two have been through a lot these past couple of days, what with Lois being shot-

"how did you know that?"

"-and then you telling her your secret-"

"You Know Clark's secret? How long-"

"All in good time coz. The point is don't let this tension build up into fights over _cake_… when clearly you're just both still a little in shock over everything."

Even though Chloe wasn't completely aware of everything going on between him and Lois, Clark could admit that he still did feel shaken any time the image of Lois's fallen body came into his mind, or the feel of her strength, and his, slowly ebbing away with each breath that she took… He knew that something similar was going through Lois's mind as she was staring in deep contemplation at something beyond the foot of the bed. It was good that Chloe became absorbed in digging through her bag at that moment, as there would have been no difficulty for anybody in interpreting the silent message through their softened expressions as their eyes locked on each other across the room.

The moment was only broken by Chloe finally palmed the object she had found at the bottom of her bag with triumphant "Gothcha! This otta be able to show us something!", as she held up the pen drive for them to see. "Now, to the kitchen everybody, as I doubt we're allowed to bring coffee in here if Clark won't even allow cake."

And with that she left the room ahead of them, leaving Clark and Lois grinning at each other.

Clark waited while Lois pulled a hoodie over her pyjamas and slipped on her bunny slippers, before letting her exit the room in front of him. A she left she leaned in for a quick moment,

"Chocolate cake? Really? You think you're that good?"

Then she turned and headed down the stairs leaving Clark shaking his head. This time more from amusement than from another Lois daze. Well at least until he saw his shirt tail sticking out from under Lois's top. She still had it on.


	4. Chapter 4

Lois was letting Clark fill Chloe in on everything that had happened to them while they waited for the laptop to boot up. Lois just needed a bit more time to adjust to her awakened state. It was late, or actually it was early, and it looked like she might see the sunrise. She wasn't even sure her eyes had adjusted to the kitchen light glaring into her face, never mind a whole glowing ball of the stuff which was going to rise over the Kent farm within the next hour or two. With the sunrise would come the usual farm noises, and whether that meant cows, chickens or Shelby, she wanted to make sure she was prepared. So Lois drank coffee. Sweet, engine fuel for the happy worker, which everybody needs to get up in the morning. 'Everybody except Clark that is', Lois thought to herself.

She took a recess from the caffeine assault on her body and glanced over at where he was standing, arms folded across his chest in the middle of the kitchen completely engrossed in talking to Chloe. Engrossed enough not to notice when a fellow reporter may be carrying out a more personal investigation of the kitchen surroundings in his direction.

'Look at him just standing there. He is unbelievable! And I mean unbelievable in the I-can't-believe-that-he-is-being-so-stubborn, standing there like a big immovable… tree. Definitely not any version where I think he's unbelievable in the, oh-my-goodness-look-at-the-way-that-t-shirt-tightens-over-the-muscles-in-his-chest… Two great big strong arms, which _should_ be on my waist but are wrapped around himself where _my_ hands should be…

OK shake it off Lane.

Its funny how there are some things your body is always awake enough to think about at anytime of the day. No coffee stimulation needed…hmm mmm…

Well that's just fantastic Smallville! Now you have me biting my lip while you just stand there all composed and… sexy, and this kitchen is too warm!

But then that might have something to do with the fact that you are wearing an unneeded layer of plaid under your pj's Lane. Yeah and you know exactly why you wanted to have something of Clark's close to you while you slept…

This is not good for a girls' focusing abilities. I have to get a grip on myself _not_ Smallville. Ok non-sex thoughts, non-sex thoughts…

Ok… Clark is a table, Clark is a mug, Clark is a lamp… Ok Clark is a lamp, focus lane…Clark is a lamp, a completely reliable, standard, run-of-the-mill, farm lamp…non-sexual object… Clark is a lamp … now if I could just find the on/off switch for his stupidity…Uuggh!!

Clearly this is not going to work. How is he not thinking about this? _So help me he better not be picturing me as a lamp_! You know what? I probably wouldn't even make the lamp status, I'm probably a shoe. That's it… _I'm a shoe_! A completely non-sexual shoe…not even one of those great stilettos that I have that really shows my legs off – and I _know_ he's noticed. Smallville's an intelligent guy, of coarse he's a legs man, only boobs like… well, you know… But that's leaving the point out that I'm still a shoe to him – maybe even just a boot… well dammit Smallville what if I don't want to be a shoe? What if I want to be a…a… purse? No, I wouldn't be a purse. I'm a Harley. A born to be wild, handle with care and hold on tight Harley. And he better not forget it! But Smallville will be alright on that front cause I'm gonna remind him every chance I get.

Oh look now Clarkie is putting his hands into his pockets. His more relaxed farm-boy pose rather than his arms crossed protector-of-the-universe pose. You know I remember watching a film where it said that if a guy puts his hands into his pockets it just means he's thinking about sex. Yeah well I doubt he's thinking about it now… Wait, is he looking over at me? Ah crap, just try not to melt into a puddle Lane, you may see those baby blues, but _don't_ look directly at them, Ahh its no good!

Clark is a lamp, Clark is a lamp, Clark is a lamp...

Well way to stare Smallville, there I was beginning to think I was a shoe! Oh wait he's looking pretty serious, maybe I should be paying attention… Looks like my coffees nearly finished. Come on my little java beans its time to put your magic to good use and join in the merriment of investigative journalism.'

0000

Clark looked over at Lois as he finished speaking with Chloe, letting his eyes lock with hers as she took the last sip of her coffee and moved of her seat at the table to move closer to them. He was pretty sure he looked a bit worse for lack of sleep but it never ceased to amaze him how Lois always seemed to look good. Whether it be in bunny pjs, one of his shirts or that time he caught her fresh out of the shower… he unfolded his arms and leaned against the bench hands in the pockets of his jeans. He knew he was beginning to stare but he just couldn't believe there had almost been a time when he wouldn't have been able to see her ever again. If he had been able to get his hands on that guy who had shot her…

"The bit that upsets me now Chloe, is that I didn't get to take that murderer to the police myself… John Jones managed to arrive on the scene later… he filled us in… But Lois was the priority. I'm just glad he didn't get away with it.

"Yeah well you can thank Jimmy for that…"

Clark brought his attention back to Chloe, straightening up once more to nearly his original position.

"What did Jimmy have to do with it?"

Chloe's expression worried Clark further as it grew more pensive, she seemed unsure about what this information would add to the situation.

"Clark, he was there. He saw it all happen."

000


	5. Chapter 5

A Little more investigation

"It's alright Clark he didn't see anything news worthy. Lucky for us, and obviously more specifically, our resident galactic traveller, the only memories he has of the actual shooting are photographic, and when he came out of his black out faze he was too busy getting down to where you guys were that he didn't see how you left."

"But how did he get there in the first place Chloe? Only Clark and I knew we were meeting the source there. Jimmy wasn't even aware of the story as far as I knew."

"I know Lois, I don't think he knew about your story. I've been thinking that he wasn't there of his own free will and I'm worried we may be looking at Luthorcorp involvement."

Clark's face turned stone like. Lois looked confused.

"Why Luthorcorp?"

Chloe's eyes nervous looked to the floor as horrifying memories raced through her mind. Confinement. Loneliness. Worry. Fear. Pain. Her frightened eyes resumed some of their confidence again once they met those of her cousin and best friend.

"I don't believe that Jimmy would set out to tail you in the dead of night and then not remember why he did it, so that kinda leaves me with this one idea of mine. In BlackCreek there was this serum that they used on me… It may be that Jimmy wasn't pulling his own strings on this operation."

0000

Another cup of coffee and a run of exposition later…

The weight the conversation was requiring of those involved, lead to the investigation being moved from the coolness of the kitchen into the more comfortable surroundings of the sitting room. The coffee pot was kept on stand by in case Lois or Chloe needed it and Clark was beginning to see the benefits that might be gotten from having a mug of it himself. The weight of almost losing Lois, coupled with lack of sleep was beginning to tell on the usually more morning co-operative super powered farm boy. He had taken his seat on the sofa and was beginning to doubt the wisdom in his choice as he felt the temptation to lie back and go to sleep. But thoughts of sleep once again left him as Lois sat down beside him and he managed to straighten himself up enough so that a more comfortable image of him and Lois on the couch didn't completely overtake him in that moment.

With Lois's boxes still unpacked and lying just about everywhere else that there was space, Chloe remained standing in front of the TV finishing her theory of Jimmy's mind manipulation.

Clark remembered the effects of the serum only to well. Getting shot with an arrow by one of your friends is an experience which kind of stays with you. The impact of this serum being unleashed on anyone filled him with dread. The thought that it had been used on Jimmy made him doubly concerned that someone could once again be using people he cared about to get to him and his secret. Jimmy had come close to his secret already and with his relationship to Chloe they could already be using him for more than simple covert photography and he wouldn't even realise. Now that Lois knew Clark's hidden side that put them all on the firing line. If Luthorcorp is the threat who was running this operation?

Tuning out his worrisome thoughts for a while he focused once again on the conversation before him.

"Chloe if what you're saying is true how would Jimmy even have come in contact with something like that?"

"I hear you Smallville, here we have been busting our butts trying to bring in this story and the whole time your fiancées been sitting on it."

"There's no way Lois that Jimmy just stumbled unto this – it was brought to him. That serum works as an injection into the blood stream. Although, they've obviously upgraded it a bit as Jimmy has no memory of how or why he was even near that alley."

"So if we're looking at Luthorcorp, and somebody with close proximity to Jimmy…" Lois let her sentence trail of as she looked over at Clark.

Clark's eyebrows knit together concentrating on what Lois was suggesting. Realisation shortly followed.

"You think Tess did this?"

"I don't want to say Duh, Smallville and hurt your feelings…but you seem to be making this one easy - _like there is anybody else in our line of suspects_! And don't call her Tess – it makes her sound like she might be a nice person to have lunch with and not just a manipulative-"

"Oookay. Lois's personal vendetta aside, she's right Clark. I warned you before not to think that she might be the nicer side of Luthor. She's obviously beginning to show her colours."

"What? Did Smallville actually think there was anything but a dark side of that woman? Where's your reporters intuition?" She turned her eyes on Clark again to find him glaring in frustration at her.

"You're just jealous because she invited me to her office on my first day and I never told you what happened."

"Please Smallville, I know exactly what happened. She was just eyeing up the new errand boy that she would be treating like her personal slave and eye candy."

Chloe balked at this, her eyes almost standing out of her head at the completed rant her cousin had spewed out. Lois recovered quickly enough though to hopefully cover up her little outburst. "Well you know… if you're into the kind of personality malfunction that Smallville represents…" Clarks face had a curious look to it that Lois thought might resemble mirth as she inevitably put her foot in her mouth. But she'd started on this path so she'd finish, and Clark patiently waited for the rest. "Who am I to judge the mind of the lunatic woman… that finds Smallville… attractive…?"

Knowing that she had lumped herself in with said lunatic women she mumbled something about more coffee and left Clark to his own inner glee at getting one over on her without having to do any of the work. Realising that Chloe's eyes were following the movement of her cousin with concern, Clark decided it was best to distract her by bringing her attention to the laptop which had still to reveal its secrets.

"So what have you got for us Chloe?"

Chloe glanced back at him realising that he was indicating the information that she had on the computer. Moving forwards and sidestepping a couple of Lois's boxes, she sat down beside him on the couch to search through the file folder.

Clark pulled the computer round to face them a bit better as Chloe opened her mouth to begin, before being interrupted by Lois's re-entry into the room.

"Hold up, hold up, don't start the show without me…" Lois scoots back to her place on the couch with Chloe between her and Clark. Pulling her feet underneath her and taking a sip of coffee she closed her eyes and gave it a moment to settle while Clark and Chloe exchanged looks. "Ok I'm ready shoot."

"Right well I've got some pictures which should interest you. Gather round my fellow investigators, because this is apparently one disturbing little show."

000

"Hey there's a good close up of that guy who shot at us. The police records show him as a Terrance Stance."

"Yeah well maybe his mother called him Terrance Smallville - he's more commonly known as Terry the ace, ex military buffoon, dishonourably discharged. No brass to his name due to his hostile involvement in a 'peace keeping' operation in Quebec."

"What'd he do?"

"He sniper shot against civilians." Glum silence filled the room before Chloe spoke in a drawn out whisper.

"Well then he obviously knows how to use a weapon – I'm just a little uneasy with the whole idea of what a weapon like that would be capable of in that kind of guys hands."

"Yeah but Chloe, the thing is even a monkey could operate this and make a kill with one shot. If there's anything that can be gotten from these pictures to trace the where these weapons are heading we need to know. When the police raided the warehouse there was nothing there. Barely even a tiny grain of meteor dust."

"Well while you were busy stewing over your first coffee, I already placed a loving phone call to my frantic man in metropolis and he should be at this very moment looking into getting some better close-ups of these babies."

"I'm impressed at your delegating skills Chloe, the best I can get out of Smallville here is a morning coffee that's still warm."

Although Lois's comment was not lost on Clark Chloe's expression grew serious as she studied the weapon as close as the photograph allowed.

"What worries me is the fact that they were experimenting with Kryptonite. Clark if they were using meteor rocks to produce a weapon that could kill with one shot… _like you needed to hit something that you might not get a direct hit at…_ something that was moving _really fast…_"

"You think I was the intended target?" Clark had already considered this when the weapon came to light but the fact that it had no effect on him made him think that humans were the main target. Was his secret still safe or was this maybe a plan to draw out the red blue blur and put innocent people in danger? Before he could finish that thought through it was Lois's voice that drew him back.

"Well then they didn't come with their big brains did they, cos Clark can pretty much bounce those puppies of his chest if they fire one at him. I haven't seen that yet but I'm sure its impressive."

"Lois… There may have been a tiny fact that our much loved farm boy here forgot to tell you about."

Lois looked confused as she pulled herself upright on the couch to look around her cousin at Clark. Noticing he looked rather grim about the forthcoming subject, she knew it wasn't going to be something that was good news. She waited as patiently as she could for him to speak before exasperation began to lead to concern. After telling her he was an alien what else was there? Is this the point where he tells her he's been leading a secret life in Idaho with his wife and four kids?

"I told you Lois that Red Kryptonite affects me mentally – but the green kryptonite effects me physically. It's deadly to me. It can kill me."

Lois was quiet for a while as she digested the fact that within the space of a few days her farm boy had gone from being mild mannered to superhuman. With the superhuman part in place Lois thought that she would never have to worry about losing Clark like that, about having him taken from the world, taken from her. Her face set in resignation as she looked into Clark's eyes. She wouldn't let anyone take him away from her. If it came to it she would take the bullet for him again. But until then…

"You're not going to work anymore."

Clark's eyebrows drew up slightly at her reaction to this. He had expected a little more on the anger side from Lois as this was kind of and important part of the full disclosure to leave out. But he noticed the concern on her face and knowing that it was for him made his heart beat faster. 'If only it didn't make her look so worried for me.' He thought.

Even though Chloe didn't know the full extent of their relationship at the moment, she could sense this was something the two working partners needed to discuss without her being stuck literally between. She slipped of the couch barely noticed and began packing up her computer.

Clark shifted forwards a bit closer to Lois in Chloe's absence and tried to get her look at him. She met his gaze finally and he wished there was something that could be done to not make those hazel eyes look at him like the world was in the balance.

"Lois I'll be fine nothings g-"

"Don't say that Clark – Tess is there. She could take you out any time she wanted. I might not be able to stop her…"

"Lois those bullets didn't have any effect on me. I was able to disarm terry and throw the gun away. They wouldn't have harmed me."

"Clark they've already made the serum more effective, don't you think that after the alley they'll be working to make the bullets more efficient too!"

"But is Tess really the master mind behind all this? The best way to find that out is when I go see her tomorrow for that meeting. I can't stay at home Lois."

"She's in the office all the time Clark. She's always around and I'm not always there when I need to be, what if she…"

Clark had never wanted to kiss her more in his life than he did right then. But as they weren't ready to tell Chloe that they were together, he simply reached out and gently placed his hands on her shoulders so she could feel him there, giving her some of his strength and letting her know that he was going to be with her.

"No one's gonna mess with Lois and Clark."

0000

Ok big apologies are in order for the huge delay on chapters but with coursework deadlines and Clana episodes I kinda lost my writing spark there for a while. But alls good now – I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that 'infamous' is coming soon…


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

The golden light of early morning sun glinted around the bullpen, bathing the room in a warm glow. It was interesting that even at this time of the morning with only a moments sleep, it was still possible to see the world as beautiful, even peaceful.

Even in the basement level of the Daily Planet, there was still the essence of the great Metropolis paper woven into the foundations of the building.

It breathed from the walls, engrained itself on the hard wood desk of every reporter and enveloped itself with everything from the photocopier paper and printing ink to the aromatic scent of fresh coffee which infused the air amid the mild hustle and bustle that belonged to that time of the day.

Of course to someone with super-hearing, the sounds of an awakening newsroom were often interspersed with sirens, traffic, the many, many voices of Metropolis, somebody breaking the heal of their shoe on the 7th floor and one lone fly that kept bouncing off the window before Clark let it out.

Seemingly staring off into space he listened to the familiar high heeled shoes of one Lois Lane approaching him. As he stood with his back to her he pictured her movement in his mind, slowing it down. The sharp click as her heel went down after each long legged stride. The whispering motion of her skirt moving across her legs as her body swayed to put weight down in her next step. He could hear her hair slip across her back even as she used her hand to place a stray strand behind her ear. Her breathing matched her pace and created simultaneous sounds of friction, made by her blouse as it moved over the soft skin on her chest. Clark's own breathing was beginning to grow a little ragged as he focused on her heartbeat, the one sound that resonated louder to him than all the other noises the world could hold in that moment.

His little reverie was only interrupted by one of Lois's more obvious sounds – her voice.

"You know if that fly is even distantly related to the one that just sank in my coffee, you are going to need a very good reason for letting all their little buddies go free to do the same another day."

Clark turned around to meet her look of mild exasperation with a grin. Her face seemingly reluctantly broke into a smile that contained similar warmth, as she continued in a more teasing tone. "Ok master of yen – why are you doing the whole born free routine for the common fly?"

Chuckling to himself, Clark moved passed her to his desk and dropped his copy of their research there in front of his chair. He then turned towards her seating himself in a leaning posture against his desk and folding his arms across his chest. His gaze meeting her with a look of mock seriousness he replied – "You know Lois they don't get to live very long. It would be a shame to make it spend the last remaining hours of its life knocking itself unconscious against a pain of glass."

She smirked.

"Well you know Smallville I wouldn't have let that happen either, but my idea of being humane runs more along the lines of an alluring sprinkle of sugar and a heavy book."

She turned to throw her wasted coffee in the bin and glanced at the window.

"Oh well it looks like we both got what we wanted… thank you mister spider. May your webs be always full of tiresome little insects."

She confidently sauntered back to her desk tapping Clark comfortingly on the shoulder and drawing her bottom lip into her mouth as she feigned sympathy. "You can't save everyone Clark." Her eyes danced with concealed mirth as she moved to her chair, placed herself in its seat and confidently crossed her legs under the desk.

As there gazes held in amusement Clark's expression seemed to get swallowed up by one of deep worry. His eyes lost a little of their light for a moment as he moved away to take his seat. Considering his reaction Lois contemplated that maybe her choice of phrase was not the best witty comeback for her superhero.

They hadn't really talked about what happened that night she almost died. Sure they talked about him being an alien, they fought, and they…made up. But they talked around the issue while finishing their story.

Lois felt fine about it. I mean _sure_ she got shot, but Clark had been there, he saved her, everything was fine and they were going to be together. As she thought back to that night, she thought about what it was like getting shot. To her what was worse than that was when the maniac had the gun pointed at Clark. If it had happened differently… If Lois had been the one holding Clark as he died in an alley, if she had felt him grow heavier in her arms… she wouldn't have been able to breathe. She wouldn't have been able to get help. No doctors could have helped him and probably there was no doctor that could have been trusted to help and alien. She hadn't even known about the fortress then and even if she did she wasn't strong enough to take him there on her own. If he'd died she would have been on her own; completely alone.

She had to snap out of those images fast before they filled her mind entirely. Realisation dawned on her as she felt the truth sink in. Clark had always felt like an outsider, he was always worried about ending up alone. It was a fear they both shared and he had had to face it that night.

As she made a move to stand up from her desk she was almost pushed of her feet by a huge bear hug as her two arms became pinned to her sides. Well maybe it was more of a baby bear hug considering it was Jimmy Olsen.

"Lois! I'm so glad you're not dead!"

"Olsen loosen the grip – your camera is trying to take out a rib!"

Jimmy backed off immediately but was too happy to notice Lois' slightly disgruntled look.

Spotting Clark he let out an enthusiastic "CK!" and headed in Clark's direction. A look of panic crossed Clark's face at what he thought was going to be an awkward man-hug, but Jimmy just laughed at his expression.

"Don't worry CK, I think a manly handshake will cover this", He drew his hand out towards Clark, "There's five good ones for ya."

Clark stood to take his hand, completely bemused at the guy in front of him now using both hands to greet his friend. As he finally let go of Clark's hand and began to once again contemplate taking Lois in for another hug, Clark heard Chloe's amused voice from behind him. "Jimmy, Lois doesn't hug family that much and your not even family yet. For your own safety back away from the reporter."

"Thanks cuz. Not that your feelings aren't appreciated Jimmy but as cousin-in-law you will have to be made aware of certain boundaries."

"I know my presence isn't exactly welcome in a Luthor domain that fired me, but I thought I'd drop in and see how the meeting went with Tess."

She looked at Clark.

"I haven't seen her yet Chloe. Apparently she isn't going to be in her office 'til after 11 so I'm waiting to get the call any moment now."

"Well word of advice? Try not to be too obvious in your fishing for details Clark and put that charming smile Lois keeps telling me about, to good use."

Clark raised his eyebrows and smirked at Lois who stood their looking rather awkward next to a grinning Jimmy.

Keeping his eyes on Lois for a moment longer before turning to Chloe, Clark queried "You want me to flirt with Tess Mercer?"

Chloe smiled but stared him straight in the eye completely oblivious to Lois' annoyed glare.

"I want you to do whatever it takes to make sure she's definitely the one after you and Lois and to figure out how much of a threat she is. Even if it means using _every _persuasive measure in the Kent book of charm."

Finally Lois could take no more of the idea of Clark throwing himself towards Tess Mercer – even if it was for information. There were lines. Her life she would risk, her Smallville she would not.

"I don't think so Chlo. Maybe what's best is if we just let Clark be his usual self. I mean more than likely the farm boy will _bumble _into some important piece of information, right? There's no need to do any kind of… of… flirting – and I did not tell you he had a charming smile, what I said was that it was only 'kinda nice' and you know I use that phrase to describe Shelby and the dog makes me sneeze!"

Clark didn't know whether he should be offended or amused at Lois' outburst. But certainly the look on Chloe's face was comical.

"I don't bumble unto information Lois; I do have my own _unique skills_ as a reporter, that lie outside of your enlightening _rules_."

"Yeah well those _skills_ aren't gonna help you up there when what you'll really need is the ability to formulate a good exit strategy. And my rules were very informative!"

They were battling out across their desks at one another, Jimmy and Chloe and some interested staff workers simply watching the show.

Clark was laughing as he knew it would annoy her more.

"Laugh all you want Smallville but don't come crawling to me for another proof read when your deadlines up." She began shuffling work together on her desk in a haphazard manner to give her hands something to do and also so he wouldn't be able to read her face as she ranted. "Why don't you just go hang about Mercer's office, that way it'll be completely obvious that you're ready to hang on her every word and your cover story will be set!"

She slammed the edges of the papers down on her desk to neaten them before she moved to storm of. Clark no longer laughing but looking rather confused, waited only a moment before he hurried around their desks to grab her arm.

"Lois what was that all about? You…"

And then she met his eyes and he knew what was going on and it made him almost want to start laughing again. Lois Lane jealous?

She saw his eyebrows rise in amusement and she knew he had her figured out before he even started to ask… "Lois are you…"

But he was interrupted by a man's voice calling from the doorway.

"Kent! The boss wants to see you. Now."

Clark looked back at Lois, both their faces heavy with serious anticipation of what this meeting could reveal. It was time to go and face it. As Chloe nodded her luck towards Clark and followed Jimmy to the photo lab, Lois set her papers down on a nearby table and began to straighten Clarks tie.

"Now remember Smallville, rule number 34 don't screw the Boss"

"Don't you mean rule number 2 part B - don't screw up with the Boss?"

"I meant what I meant Smallville now don't keep the pitbull waiting"

"Are you talking about Tess or the Mad dog I have in front of me?"

"Move it Copy boy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 – Meeting Mercer

As he entered Tess's empty office he was beginning to think that he'd been called up here as part of somebody's idea of a joke on the newest employee. He silently took in the room before him which actually looked surprisingly darker lit than the basement, even though it was on a much higher floor. As he was about to step further into the room its owner brushed by him in the doorway.

"Well, well Mr Kent, another story like that and I'll be forced to give you a raise like I did for Lane."

She stalked over to the filing cabinet and deposited her files in the lower draw, showing her long legs in the process as she continued to search its contents.

"Lois and I worked on that story together. It was hers to begin with actually and she let me help her with it."

"So she _needs_ help now? Its good you let me know these things Clark, maybe I should team her up with Mark Heaney on city beat."

Clark's face grew pensive and his disinterested silence finally served to draw the gaze of the feminine new head of Luthor Corp. She straightened up and closed the draw slowly with her foot. Whatever it was she was looking for she didn't find it in that drawer – or in the reaction of the man standing before her.

"What? You don't like that idea?"

She turned towards her desk so she could roll her eyes and then returned her look to him as she leaned back on its highly polished surface. They stood waiting to see who would speak first until Clark approached her.

He tried to keep his face light to mask anything which would give away his true emotions, because if Tess was behind all this, she really didn't want to be in the same room with him.

"Why did you ask to meet with me Miss Mercer?"

She smirked at his politeness. She noticed that Lois tried to never _have_ to use any name for her when in her presence. Lane just headed straight into conversation or dropped her copy on your desk by means of drawing your attention. Calling Tess Miss, would have shown too much respect for a boss she didn't like. Tess could assure her the feeling was mutual. Calling her boss Tess required a little familiarity between them that wasn't going to happen in this lifetime. She was sure Lois had plenty of other names for her.

"I called you in Clark to congratulate you… and Lois…on your big story, and to see if you had planned any follow-up pieces in the area."

"We've been looking into getting an interview with the shooter involved, Terrance Stance. There has been no real evidence yet on how they made that weapon so effective apart from the gun found at the scene."

"I take it the weapon was sent to Star Labs?"

"Yes."

Tess nodded. That was good. She had people there. Then she smiled "I take it that it was Lois's idea to get an interview with a man who attempted to kill her. She must be incredibly _brave_… But then this is not the first attempt on her life maybe she's gotten used to it by now."

Clark's hands balled into fists in his pockets but he managed to keep calm. She was at least in the vicinity of information that they were after – no sense in ruining it now by drawing attention to himself.

"Lois always dives right in… It's why she's so good at her job. She won't let anything scare her."

Tess turned a sultry gaze on him.

"Well you seem to admire confident women Kent. A man shouldn't be intimidated by successful females in their life."

She brought her body within reaching distance of him and looked up into his face. Clark smiled at her. Maybe not the full Kent smile but there was definitely some kind of charm hidden behind those steely blue eyes.

"I'm not intimidated." Then he seemed to beam at her. "My mom was always a strong woman. There were times I didn't know where she got the strength from."

Oh yes the farm boy routine. Home-grown, son of a senator he might be, but I know he's hiding something. If he would let me in on his little secrets the information would be very enlightening Tess considered.

Lex had not told her what was so interesting about Clark Kent, but she was always ready to spot any revealing areas. He was always on her to do list.

"Yes your mother seems to be creating quite a stir in politics. I'm sure it doesn't hurt to have a son that would rush in to save the day if she ever needed it… I hear politics ethics can be… treacherous."

Clark considered if this was a threat towards his mother. He'd rung her a couple of days ago – but it couldn't hurt to call her later today… just to be sure. He had known that Tess was unlikely to spill all her secrets or give even a decent hint that she was involved in the kind of criminal activity that made newspaper worthy stories at the Daily Planet. Especially seeing as it was a paper she was in charge of. He knew that whatever charm Chloe credited him with was not going to get him very far and considered Lois was probably right about creating a good exit strategy.

He stepped closer to her, letting his frame tower over her. It was the only threat he could offer in that moment if she was contemplating causing harm to anyone, especially those he cared about. He had a feeling the move probably did more to produce emotions that were slightly opposite to what he intended as he heard her heartbeat accelerate slightly.

"If that's all you need me for…" Her eyebrow rose at his statement, "I'd better get back to my desk."

Clark removed his presence from her, drawing back quickly as he turned to open walk out of the office. The space he left between them seemed to give her enough time to collect words together and she called him back into the office.

"Just keep me up to date on this story…"

Clark merely stopped before the door and waited to hear her finish without turning back to face Tess. They both acknowledged a knock on the door as someone stood just outside waiting for the indication that they could come in. Tess smiled confidently as she waved them in.

"Oh, and before you leave Kent, you might as well meet _your new partner…"_

She indicated the doorway.

"I think you too should get along famously…"


	8. Chapter 8

"She did what?!!"

"Look Lois I'm sure it's just a way for Tess to rattle us a bit and throw us off this story"

"What you mean is throw ME of this story, Tess seems fine with you working on it she didn't say anything about me! Hence why she gave you a partner which is _not_ me…"

She barely met Clark's eyes as she bustled around her desk in a poor attempt to tidy it. It was merely a distraction for her as she simply moved things about without putting any of it away, no matter how many times she opened and then slammed her desk drawers. It was a poor attempt at controlling her annoyance over loosing a story which she had literally put sweat and blood into.

"Lois… it's not that bad you-

"No it is that bad Smallville! Look who she's put you with!" She stormed up to Clark at his desk and pointed behind him at the doorway to their bullpen before whispering in barely restrained anger in his ear. "I know you're a good reporter but this story is _big_ – a newbie shouldn't be put on it to work with you…."

Lois considered the intruder of her territory with narrowed eyes. A multiple mixture of running emotions passed through her mind from hopelessness, suspicion, annoyance, frustration and then quite naturally brought her to the final resting place of Lois Lane's personal brand of anger.

"I mean, as a new employee she has to have read the Daily Planet dress code hasn't she? There's nothing in there about insuring you dress like a vapid whore before you clock in – but I could be mistaken."

Clark's eyebrows rose a bit at Lois's estimation of his new partners clothing, he might have laughed but decided a long life was better than a short and violent end. Turning around to join Lois in her frustrated stare at Lucy Lane he concluded that she possibly had a point about her sister's choice of outfit…

Lois moved possessively closer to Clark absentmindedly beginning to fiddle with the end of his tie before remembering they were at work.

"I mean your last partner only had to wear a _slightly_ revealing, _although still appropriate_, blouse every other day of the week and you couldn't keep your eyes of her!"

Clark stared down at her in exasperation.

"Lois, that's _you_ you're talking about!"

"Yeah, and look where we are now!"

Clark's face softened as he met her frustrated gaze, his eyebrow quirking up as he watched her try and straighten out a crease at the top of his shirt with her hands. This proving unsuccessful she then seemed to be attempting to stare it back into place with her eyes. He knew what she was really trying to do. If he was honest with himself, he would probably be attempting to remove specks of dust from the back of her blouse if it meant he could put his arms around her. A relaxed haze came over his eyes as he simply enjoyed her presence this close to him before he tried to lighten her mood a little.

"Lois it wasn't just your clothing. There was also the sitting on my desk, leaning over my shoulder and straightening my ties. Not to mention all the other subtle ways you seem to find to rub up against me during the day."

"I do not spend my days thinking of ways to _rub_ up against you Smallville!"

Lois quickly dropped her fixation with his shirt and moved back towards her desk sitting down aggressively and spinning around to face him.

"And just so you know, I checked the dictionary, and 'accusation' does have two C's in it" Her face took on a decidedly more confident look and Clark thought he saw the ghost of a smirk trying to play its way onto her face before she continued

"- so I know perfectly well what you were up to last week leaning over my shoulder." She leaned forwards onto her desk resting her chin on her hand as she looked up at him with a look of cunning contemplation.

"I was wearing a red low cut V-neck that day." She noticed Clark's gaze had drifted down her body slightly at the remembrance and decided to use the movement of crossing her legs to draw his attention back to the present

"Did something distract you Smallville?"

Clark blushed, clearly his plan to lighten her mood had worked – hadn't she always said that frustrating Clark was one of her favourite hobbies? Hadn't she also said that she could have 'cake' whenever she wanted? Clark gulped and shifted his hands into his trouser pockets as he attempted to smile confidently at her. Lois grinned as she leaned back in her chair swivelling slightly, victory was sweet.

"But straightening your tie Smallville? _Really_? What does _that_ do for you now? I'm curious…"

Confidence completely shot, Clark shifted uneasily while straightening his own tie. What _that_ did to him? He didn't think he could say it in a crowded newsroom. More than a little embarrassed at the heat that seemed to be rising in his face Clark tried to settle himself to normal body temperature while not thinking of anything which would lead his thoughts astray. This proved useless as there was one major distraction sitting in front of him threading a pencil through her fingers and waiting for his answer. His tie was quickly loosened again.

"Careful Clark, that tie of yours is looking like its coming a bit undone – maybe I could be of assistance?"

"Don't you think we should get back to what we were discussing?"

He tried biting back his awkward smirk. If they were going to keep attempting to be professional at work the last thing that was needed right now was for Lois to be within reaching distance of him.

Lois laughed, but she noticed that his eyes had darkened over slightly for a moment and that fraction of a second was almost enough for her to regret having to spend the rest of the day at work sitting so far away from him…

Both breaking eye contact it was Lois who spoke first as she kept her focus on the computer in front of her.

"So Clark… I hope you enjoy your day with the little dress code violator over there." She threw a glance to Lucy "Look at that! She's already got people getting her coffee. I had to wait 2 weeks before someone did that for me…" She resumed a frantic typing pace over some fire department charity story "–and they never got it right… well at least until-

"Me."

"You, Smallville?"

"Yes"

"Well yes you make a good coffee"

"That's cause it's usually my own and you just nick it."

"That's beside the point, you know – look what she's doing now! Flirting with Carl from sports, the guys practically a troll, she could do better than that-

"Lois don't you think-"

"Oh, no, apparently she _**is**_ attempting better than that – look Clark she's practically got an all male fan club around her now – is that Jimmy?"

Noticing Lois's fiery glare at him, Jimmy's eyes shifted frantically for an exit before giving Lucy a fumbled goodbye and tearing out the fire escape. Lois narrowed her eyes at his departure.

"That skirt is hazardous to the working ethics of the Daily Planet."

"Aren't you being a bit harsh on your sister? It's her first day; she's not dressed _that_ inappropriately…"

Lois's glare drew his attention back to her. "Clark Kent don't you so much as even study the colour of barely existent fabric covering her body."

"I wasn't _looking_, looking. You made a comment Lois and I looked over in her direction. Nothing is going to happen between me and your sister."

"Well duh Smallville – I'm glad you've captured the idea that I don't share my boyfriends with my sister, or _anyone_ for that matter, but I was kind of hinting along the lines of not wanting to encourage _her_ in being so forward."

"But I only looked over-

"Yes, well considering the last time she saw you, all _you_ had to do was step forward in your little plaid shirt and she was practically all over you."

"I wouldn't say-

"She was doing farm chores Smallville."

"She was being helpful."

"She was eyeing you up and down every chance she got."

"Well maybe it's just something that all Lane's have in common and they just find me irresistible…"

"Really? Well then you can put that irresistible womanising charm to good use when you go to meet the General some time."

Clark gulped.

"It really wasn't the fact that he's a general that scares me, it was more to do with the fact that he had raised someone like you…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Readying himself to begin the explanation he decided he would give her one of his charming smiles she loved so much and rested his hands on her desk as he leaned towards her.

"Lois you practically tornadoed your way into my life; not to mention that within a short space of time I found you bossy, stubborn, _ridiculously fearless_ when it came to trouble, and had the ability to take down army trained soldiers by yourself! _And then_ I'm about to meet the guy that's partially responsible for your existence and seemed to be the only one you would pay any attention to."

Drawing in a breath he waited for her response. Her face had turned serious and she pulled her chair closer to the desk so she was practically in his face.

"I'm going to think about what you just said, because I'm not _entirely_ sure that was a compliment. I mean… taken in a different light you've probably just insulted my family and called me ridiculous!"

At Clark's obvious and concerned puppy dog eyes she decided she decided to give him a break. Although those eyes were adorable…you just want to take him home…

"Relax Smallville, sentiment noted. Now let's see if we can find Lucy a more appropriate form of clothing for the office and her explanation for why she's here. By the sounds of things you can only handle one Lane in your life anyways Smallville and we don't want to overload the delicate balance of your universe."

"Did someone just mention my name? Hello sis. And if I had to hazard a guess from behind, I would say that, that has to be Clark Kent."

000

Tess sat relaxed in her office. Hopefully things were going to be a little easier on her round here. This new plan might prove to be a lot more effective. Shame it had to be so expensive – but what else were you meant to do with Lex's millions…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know its been ages since I updated but with new episodes coming out it was hard to tell what direction this story should go in. Also there is the fact that if I want to pass my course I may have to stop going on fanfiction so much – but boy is that a hard habit to kick. Anyways here I am again I know this chapter may not progress the story on that much but I'm writing what feels right at the moment and playing it by ear cos although I know the eventual end of my story I'm not set yet on any particular way of getting there. That's what keeps it interesting for me

Anyways enough of my slabber – R&R is always appreciated


End file.
